


Barbie World (Life in plastic it’s fantastic)

by rainymood



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Dolls, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymood/pseuds/rainymood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin. Un adolescente como cualquier otro. Hasta que su muñeco le habló y le dijo cosas maravillosas... o algo así. </p>
<p> Ya saben, esas cosas que pasan cotidianamente en la vida. O no.  </p>
<p> El muñeco que cobra vida AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie World (Life in plastic it’s fantastic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, cómo están? Si alguien lee esto, le advierto que está en español Argentino por lo tanto se van a topar con "voseo" frecuentemente. Si no les molesta, prosigan a leer tranquilamente. Si les molesta, lo siento mucho, es parte de mi lengua u-u

**Barbie World (Life in plastic it’s fantastic)**

JaeMin

Crack/Romance

PG-13

 

 

 

_Mi muñeca me habló_

_me dijo cosas_

_que no puedo repetir_

_porque me habla solo a mí.*_

 

 

 

Changmin despertó con dolor de cabeza, una sensación tan intoxicante como el sabor del alcohol en su lengua.

 

-Otra vez bebí de más…-

 

- _Tsk_ … _tsk_ , Changminah no es bueno para la salud tomar todas las noches de esa forma-

 

Con ojos grandes Changmin giró su cuerpo, ¿de dónde provenía esa voz? Agitado miró hacia todos los rincones de su habitación pero todo parecía normal, no había señal alguna de que alguien más estuviera allí.

 

-Me estoy volviendo loco-

 

Sacudió la cabeza pero al instante se arrepintió de ello, cuando su vista se nubló y sus mareados sentidos casi lo hacen perder el equilibrio.

 

-No… ¿me podés sacar de acá? Estoy un poco apretado, además hay un olor impresionante, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lavaste tu ropa interior?-

 

_¡La puta que lo pario!_ Changmin dio un salto, en el proceso su pie se enredó con un extremo de la sabana y fuertemente su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

 

-¡¿Qué… qué… quién sos?!- 

 

-¡Soy Jaejoong! ¿Me vas a sacar ahora? Realmente me estoy asfixiando-

 

-¿Jae… Jaejoong?...  ¿Jaejoong, el muñequito de acción que mi hermano me regaló para navidad cuando tenía ocho?-

 

-¡Sí, sí, ese! ¡Ahora sacáme!-

 

La voz parecía impaciente y algo… tenebrosa. Changmin respiró hondo, contó hasta diez  e inmediatamente se levantó del suelo. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó hacia su placar, cruzó los brazos y fijó sus ojos en la madera del mueble, como si pudiese ver a través del material.

 

-A ver… ¿Cómo es posible que de un día para el otro mi muñeco hable, ah? ¿Cómo sé yo que no es una broma? ¡Te juro que si descubro que sos Junsu te voy a dejar ahí adentro hasta que te asfixies!-

 

-¡No es una broma!...-

 

Changmin sintió la voz temblar un poco, como si ‘Jaejoong’ estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para reproducir el sonido.

 

-Entonces, si realmente sos Jaejoong vas a saber cosas que nadie más sabe de mí, ¿cierto?-

 

-¡Cierto!-

 

El joven quiso reír, _Jaejoong_ parecía excitado con la idea. Refregándose la quijada se acercó un poco más hacia su placar colocando su oreja en el frio material, para escuchar mejor. 

 

-¿No vas a decir nada?-

 

-¿Qué querés saber?-

 

-Y no sé… contáme algo que solo vos y yo sepamos-

 

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo cuando tenías catorce y todavía dormías con el osito de peluche que te regaló Junsussi para tu cumpleaños? ¿O como cuando besaste a tu vecina y cuando las cosas se pusieron picantes no pudiste hacerlo? ¿O como cuando tu mamá te encontró ‘refregándote el monstruo’ mientras veías esas películas raras…?-

 

-¡Bueno, ya basta!-

 

Changmin estaba colorado desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas. ¡No podía creerlo! Su muñeco había presenciado todos los acontecimientos más embarazosos de su vida. Si tan sólo matar no fuese un crimen… De pronto la frase ‘todos tiene un cadáver en el closet’ rondó por su cabeza. La idea de dejar a Jaejoong ahí encerrado hasta el asfixiamiento no le parecía del todo mal.

 

-¿Me vas a sacar? ¡Shim Changmin juro que si no me sacás en este instante…!-

 

El joven volvió a acercar su oreja hacia las puertas de su placar. La verdad es que sentía curiosidad, el sentimiento le comenzaba a oprimir el pecho… el dolor de cabeza que sentía minutos atrás había pasado a segundo plano, convirtiéndose en algo casi inexistente.

 

-¿Changminah? ¿Changminah?-

 

Silencio, Changmin sonrió, no le iba a hacer las cosas tan fáciles a Jaejoong.

 

-Si me sacás juro que no le voy a decir a nadie de esa vez que me usaste para…-

 

-¡Ya te saco, ya te saco!-

 

Con urgencia Changmin abrió las puertas de madera, un rechinante ruido invadió sus oídos, pero muy poca atención le prestó. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil al ver a su (¿hombre?) muñeco en una posición extraña. Sus brazos hacia atrás, su cabeza hacia un costado y sus piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Changmin por un breve momento sintió lastima de Jaejoong.

 

-¡Finalmente!-

 

Jaejoong suspiró saltando fuera del placar, un grito de dolor escapando de sus rosados labios. ‘Pensé que iba a morir’, ‘¡Oh, dios! Se me acalambraron las piernas’, ‘¿Qué tenés ahí dentro, un perro muerto? No podía respirar…’

 

Changmin estaba confundido, muy confundido, y hasta podría decirse, asustado. Se pinchó (con un escarba dientes que encontró tirado) mil veces el brazo para ver si estaba soñando.

 

-¡Dejá de hacer eso! No es un sueño, ¿sabes? Estas cosas pasan cada mil años así que…-

 

¿Así que, _qué_? ¿Debía Changmin conformarse con esa respuesta tan absurda? Todo, todo estaba completamente dado vuelta, y esa sensación no le gustaba.

 

-¿Querés que te prepare el almuerzo? Sé cocinar, aunque no lo creas… ¿querés que te haga _Kimchi jiggae_?-

 

Aunque por un plato (y muchos más) de comida no le importaba absolutamente nada. Nada de nada.

 

-¿ _Kimchi jiggae_?...-

 

Jaejoong asintió.

 

-¿Y podés hacerme _bibimbap_ también?-

 

Jaejoong volvió a mover la cabeza.

 

Los ojos de Changmin brillaron más que el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente cuando se acercó a Jaejoong y lo tomó de las manos.

 

-¡Trato hecho! Ahora me voy a bañar… ¡andá a hacerme _kimchi_!-

 

Empujó a Jaejoong fuera de la habitación y rápidamente corrió hacia el baño, sintiendo una corriente de electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo. ¡Ah, qué bueno era ser joven!

 

Jaejoong sonrió, una sonrisa que no era visible para Changmin, se acercó a la puerta del baño y con voz suave pero firme murmuró al joven.

 

-Y si querés podemos repetir lo de aquella vez también-

 

Un fuerte ruido (de alguien cayéndose) fue la única respuesta que Jaejoong recibió, encogiéndose de hombros caminó tranquilamente hacia la cocina, una risa triunfal acompañando cada uno de sus pasos.

 

 

 

*Mi muñeca me habló; 31 minutos

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá los felicito. Pueden dejar KUDOS o comentarios, ambos serán muy bien recibidos (aunque sean de contenido amenazante xD) Muchas gracias :)
> 
>  
> 
> Y si quieren y son valientes (?) pueden visitar mi tumblr: http://iconicsexual.tumblr.com/


End file.
